Remember me?
by Demily187
Summary: In 1857 everything was perfect. Damon was the love of her life but then everything went downhill. Over 100 years later Jesse is visiting Stefan in Mystic Falls what will Damon say when he finds out Jesse has been alive this whole time. Sorry. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**1857 Mystic Falls…**_

The floor board creaked under my book.  
"And where do you think you're going Jessica?" I don't know how she does it, ever time. She is not even looking in my direction!  
"Who? Me?" I asked innocently looking around.  
"Don't mess with me Miss Jessica."  
My older brother Michael sat on the floor in front of her, tying up his boot laces. "Oh you are in trouble now."  
"You are not going to see them Salvatore boys again are you?"  
I looked down guilty. "What's so bad about them? There my friends."  
" I know sweetie but do you think about maybe getting some friends that are girls? It doesn't look good for a girl your age hanging around with boys like that." She said casually, knitting away.  
"Boys like what, mother?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Oh you've seen how they talk to girls around the town. Both of them, little devils." She says shaking her head.  
"Stefan is ten mum …" I said shocked.  
"Yeah but when he grows up he will be just like his brother I tell you, not good company to keep. Go make some new friends dear I heard around town that they are thinking about having a pageant for Mystic Falls. There dancing and pretty dresses and you could be Miss Mystic Falls Jessica! Doesn't that sound lovely?" She said her eyes lightly up brighter than a hot flame.  
"I heard that it is only for the founding families daughters." Michael said causally.  
"I don't see what's so great about the founding families." My mother's head snapped towards me so fast I thought it was gonna fall off.  
"The founding families are the reason we live her Jessica the reason we have shelter over our heads, the built this town for nothing so we could live in it. That's what's great about them." She said storming out of the room.  
"Well technically there grandfathers did not them." I said to Michael, he smirked at me. "All right well see you later." I said waving as I ran out the door.

"She actually stormed out?" Damon said laughing as we lied in the grass behind his house. His house has been more a home than my house has been growing up. We've been best friends since we could walk and haven't been separated since.  
"She really loves our founding families." I said staring at the clouds.  
"Then why doesn't she want you to hang around with me?" he said rolling over onto one elbow to look at me.  
"Cause you are a womanizer and a bad influence and a young lady shouldn't be seen with a young man it is not good for her reputation." I said in my best impression of her.  
He laughed. "Straight out of the book."  
"Did you hear about George Lockwood is having a party for tomorrow night?" I asked.  
"Yes. Father is making me go. Are you?" he said generally curious. Most non- founding families don't get to attend event by the Lockwoods.  
"Yes actually I am. His father and my father used to be old friends or something so we have to attend." I sighed.  
"Do you not want to go?" he asked confused.  
"Not really. No. I would rather spend my day with you." I said rolling onto my elbow.  
"I would to, I promise ill save you a dance." He said smiling; slowly he leaned down and kissed me. After a few moments, I pulled back and looked around alarmingly.  
"We must stop doing this... someone will catch us." I said giggling, my stomach full of butterflies.  
"It is what makes it all the more fun my dear Jessica." He smirked sneaking another kiss.  
"My mother's right, you are a bad influence."

"Miss Donovan!" I heard a voice yell from down the road on my way home.  
"Mister Lockwood. Welcome Back. It has been strange not seeing you're faced around here the past month."  
He smiled at my comment. "Nice to know I have been missed, Miss Donovan."  
"Please, call me Jessica." I said smiling.  
"Are you coming to my party tomorrow, Jessica?" he said smiling, I swear he never stopped smiling.  
"Um yes sir I believe I am." I said happily though I wasn't very happy about it at all.  
"Good, good. Well I was out of town and I saw this and I thought of you." He said handing me a large dress box. "It's a dress. I got your father to give me your measurements and everything. Its purple, it will make your eyes stand out." He said grinning down at me.  
"Mister Lockwood, I don't know what to say." I said in shock.  
"Please call me George."

George Lockwood's party was everything I imagined a founder's party to .The best food, the best dress, everyone laughing and having fun. My mother was grinning ear to ear she was that excited.  
I didn't like the look on Damon's face when I told him about my new dress.  
"He bought it for you?" he said in shock.  
"Yes. I was very strange. Before he left I had barely spoken two sentences to him and suddenly his buying me gifts? I don't understand"  
"mmm, Where is the man of the hour anyway?" he said unhappy.  
"Not sure, I haven't see him." He looked at me in a weird way.  
"Good." He said holding out his hand. "Care to dance?"  
Damon danced beautifully. We had danced before in out awkward preteen stage but now was something different.  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered so softly I wasn't sure I heard him right. I felt my heart flutter in my stomach as he pushed hair out of my face.  
"Damon..." I said nervously.  
"Yes."  
"I... I… I think I…uh I think I lo..." my voice was cut off by a man calling everyone to dinner.  
"Tell me later okay?" he whispered as we disappointed trudged off to the dining room.  
Strangely enough our family was placed right next to the Lockwood.  
"Hello Jessica." George Lockwood said sitting down at the chair next to me.  
"George." I said nodding politely.  
"Wow that dress looks amazing on you." He said is awe.  
"Oh thank you. You know how to dress a lady."  
"I know how to undress one to." His whispered.  
"Mr. Lockwood." I giggled. "that is highly inappropriate."  
I could feel Damons eyes watching me from the other side of the table.

"I have something to say." George said standing up and the dinner table. All eyes were instantly drawn to him. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my party. I hoped you have enjoyed yourselves but this is more than just a welcome back party."  
Slowly while taking something out of his pocket, he turned toward me.  
"Jessica?" I squirmed looking around unsure, I saw my mothers and fathers happy and excited faces and Damons expression of utter horror as George pulled out a ring case.  
"Jessica although we barely know each other and this may come as a surprise to you.  
Will you marry me?"  
I blacked out.

_****_

Please Review! More coming!


	2. Authors Note Sorry

AUTHORS NOTE  
SORRY  
I will be continuing my stories. My laptop died and I lost everything. About to get it new one but im gonna have to re type it all. Im sorry for making you all wait for so long for an update I feel terrible. Will try and make it up to you as soon as possible. Hope you're still interested!  
Demily187 xxx


End file.
